Modern Warfare Camp: Christmas Messages
by JaneRea
Summary: They couldn't be home for Christmas. So, what would they do on Christmas Eve in their camp? One-Shot.


This FF was inspired from Josh Groban's I'll Be Home For Christmas song.

Characters:

Gary "Roach" Sanderson

"Gaz" Galentine

Simon "Ghost" Riley

James Ramirez

Jake Dunn

Griggs

Derek "Frost" Westbrook

John Price

Greg "Grinch"

Sgt. Paul Jackson

Cpt. John "Soap" MacTavish

Bruce "Sandman"

Michael "Truck"

Foley

* * *

><p>It was another morning in Modern Warfare camp, but it wasn't an ordinary morning. Sergeant Gary Sanderson nicknamed Roach was the one who woke the most early, he walked out from his room and saw at calendar on the wall, then a cute smile could be seen on his face.<p>

"Today is Christmas Eve!" he shouted in joy as came back into his room. "Ghost! Ghost! Wake up! You promised me you'll help me to find a Christmas tree in the forest!"

Lieutenant Simon Riley nicknamed Ghost grumbled and still didn't want to open his eyes.

"Ghost! It's Christmas Eve! Where's your spirit?" Roach urged him as shook his body.

"Bloody Hell, Roach! Could you…give me a few minutes?" Ghost liked to scold him but he was still too sleepy.

"Alright, I'll be in main room when you're ready!" Roach wore his jacket, gloves, and ski hat. "See you in A FEW minutes!"

Ghost shook his head and buried his face on his pillow. "A few minutes…" and he back to his dreamland.

* * *

><p>In the main room, Roach met James Ramirez and Jake Dunn were having their morning coffee.<p>

"Jamie, Jackie! It's Christmas Eve!" he yelled in joy.

"Oh yea, Gary! We will go shopping for it after we have our coffee, wanna join us?" Ramirez offered.

"Well…I'm in charge for the decoration…" Roach shrugged.

"Oh, cool! Seems you do this thing every year, huh?" Dunn chuckled then sipped his coffee.

Roach replied it with a lively nod.

"So…what will you do now?" Ramirez stood up, he had cleared his coffee cup.

"Waiting for Ghost! We will look for the best tree in the forest…" Roach answered then took a seat beside Dunn.

Dunn looked was thinking for a moment then he realized of something. "Hey, James!"

"Yeah?" Ramirez responded from kitchen.

"I think we need more men for shopping, we will shop for the dinner ingredients while the others shop for decorating stuffs!"

No answer from kitchen, Dunn called Ramirez for twice to make sure he is listening. A few moments later, he walked in with Grinch.

"I bring to you, Grinch!" Ramirez pushed Grinch forward.

"How The Grinch Stole Christmas?" Dunn snorted.

"Hey…hey! I love Christmas!" Grinch snapped. "Is there anything that I can do?"

"Find some decorations in city, do you mind?"

Grinch shrugged, "No problem, Dunn! We will make a wonderful Christmas Eve here!"

"Hey! Can I come along?" Frost rushed in, he was chewing his smoked-sausages.

Ramirez, Dunn, Grinch, and Frost agreed to go shopping together. They went by car after Grinch had his quick breakfast.

* * *

><p>Roach still sat on the sofa, waiting for Ghost. He was out of patience and decided to check his roommate in their room. He met his captain, John MacTavish in corridor.<p>

"Good morning, sir! It's Christmas Eve!" Roach greeted and gave a slight bow.

"It is, Roach. Oh, as I know, you and Ghost will look for our Christmas tree…"

"Yeah, I want to check him now. I think he is back to his dreamland," he grumbled.

"Haha…he had worked hard this week. Perhaps, he wants to use this holiday for a longer sleep…" MacTavish chuckled as entered his room.

Roach realized what his captain said might be correct. Ghost was in charge last week in that camp and he knew he did his best to lead them.

"Hey, Roach! Do you want to back to sleep?"

Roach turned back and saw Ghost was standing on the end of corridor, he had worn his winter costume, ready to go. Roach smiled, he knew he could count on him.

* * *

><p>Ramirez, Dunn, Grinch, and Frost went shopping, Roach and Ghost went to find their Christmas tree. Meanwhile, Gaz and Price were discussing something serious.<p>

"For the umpteenth time, I say NO!" Price refused.

"Ah, come on Captain Price. This is for lovely Christmas in this camp. Just for this day!" Gaz begged.

"Gaz, I don't want to be a Santa Claus, I don't want to wear that Santa costume!" he snorted and continued to read news with his iPad.

"Tsk! Captain Price…Please, just for this day! This is Christmas Eve! I want this house become…different and have a wonderful memory so we all can remember this day…"

Gaz tried his best words to convince Price and that wasn't useless. Price agreed to be a Santa after Gaz promised to make him breakfast for one week. Actually, Price didn't need that, he thought Gaz's idea was brilliant and he wanted to be counted in. It was Christmas Eve. They couldn't celebrate it with their family but at least they could celebrate it with their friends.

* * *

><p>"Ok…set, camera is on!"<p>

"Ready? Rock n Roll, baby!" Griggs switch on the audio. "Jingle…ou! Jingle, ou! Jingle all the way!" Glee version of Jingle Bell was heard.

"Haha…you have to switch on music when you are cleaning house?" Sandman chuckled as swept the floor, however he enjoyed the music.

"Woo, look at that! Sweep dance!" Gaz chuckled as recording all activity with his camera.

Truck, Paul Jackson, and Gaz (and his camera) cleaned the windows, meanwhile Foley, MacTavish, and Price put the things on place such as moving sofa and tiding up the rooms.

"Hey, Griggs, I'm done here…time to mop the floor!" Sandman shouted.

"Roger that! Jingle Bell Rock…! Yeah!"

A few minutes later, Roach and Ghost came back with their Christmas tree. Gaz turned his camera at them.

"Ah! Here they come with our Christmas tree!" Gaz uttered.

"Here we come! It's beautiful, isn't it?" Roach carried the tree in.

"Hey! Don't bring it in yet! We are still cleaning the house!" MacTavish scolded them.

Roach apologized and took a step back without told Ghost who was carrying the other side of tree, he almost fell, fortunately he could control his balance.

"Hey, Roach! Next time, you do that again, I'll make sure you…!"

"Ghost…control your emotion, this is Christmas Eve…!" Griggs reminded him as mopping the floor.

Ghost took a deep breath and saw that emerald-eyed guy was smiling widely. "Sorry, Ghost…!"

* * *

><p>"Hello everyone! Miss us?" Dunn walked in and raised their shopping bags. Ramirez, Frost, and Grinch followed behind, they brought a lot of stuffs.<p>

"Hey! Hey! Watch our step! I just mop the floor!" Griggs warned them. "Use the kitchen door!"

Dunn and Ramirez went back and took the alternative door while Grinch decided to walk in through the front door. Frost saw his roommate and decided to follow him.

"Ah, come on, How The Grinch Stole Christmas! Frosty The Snowman! You didn't listen to me?" Griggs growled.

"Stop calling my nickname like that! I know how to face moped-floor without messing it…! See? Hey, Frost! Do it like this!" Grinch walked on his tiptoes. "Guys! We bring the decorations! Can we start now?"

Roach, Gaz, and Truck rushed in to the main room but Griggs stood on their way.

"Stop! Walk on your tiptoes!" Griggs scolded them.

* * *

><p>Price, Sandman, and Jackson were in kitchen. They agreed to be their chef. Gaz was there too to record them.<p>

"This is Gaz again and now…! I'm in the kitchen with our chefs! Hey, lads… Wave and smile!"

"Wow, Dunn and Ramirez knew how to choose food…all is just perfect…" Jackson praised them as looked at the ingredients.

"Now…it depends to us! Let's cook special dinner meals! Do the turkey, Jackson!" Sandman was excited.

"So…what's the menu, chef?" Price chuckled.

Meanwhile, the others were decorating the main room and dining room. Roach, Ramirez, and Grinch did the Christmas tree although they needed a few minutes to decide where the tree should be placed.

Foley and MacTavish were decorating the fireplace. They put the socks, ribbons, and Christmas flowers on it. Truck, Grinch, and Ghost were doing the ceilings and wall decoration. Frost and Dunn were in dining room. Dunn was in decoration and Frost arranged the dining table.

"So…we are decorating our old and boring house, oh…and I have to help them before one of that decorations land on my face…see you!" Gaz turned off the camera.

They all were in Christmas spirit. Some of them wanted to go home though, but when doing that all activity, they felt just like home.

* * *

><p>"Wow…look at this, oldman…" Sandman couldn't believe of what he saw.<p>

Price walked into the main room as wiping his hands. There was a joy filled his heart when saw that room. Just imagine, their old, messed-up, and boring camp house was changed to lively, cheerful, and beautiful house.

"Just like back to home…" he muttered.

"Hey guys, the turkey is…wow…" Jackson came from the kitchen and he couldn't say any words when saw that great decorated-room.

"Keep the opinion later, gentlemen! How's the cook?" MacTavish had stood behind them.

* * *

><p>Grinch saw at the clock, It was 7 P.M. and they were ready for celebrate it. He lit the candles on the dining table. Jackson and Sandman came and arranged the foods. Everything was ready. The dining room looked simple yet adorable. Dunn and Frost did their job well.<p>

"Yup…that's the last!" Price put the roasted turkey on the middle.

"Looking good!" Sandman adored their cooking.

There were roasted turkey, corn soup, green stew, strawberry pudding, and fruit salad.

"My God! I feel I'm home!" Truck scanned the table.

"All right everybody! Take a seat!" MacTavish clapped his hands.

They laughed, they enjoyed their Christmas Eve dinner. As usual, Gaz did his job to record the moment. After they finished their meal, Ramirez brought in a bottle of champagne.

"That was wonderful! Just wonderful…thank you Captain Price, Sandman, and Jackson for the meal! It's really good, guys. I recommend you to find a job as chef!" Griggs raised his glass. "Salute!"

"Salute…!"

* * *

><p>After had their dinner, Truck and Frost had to wash the dishes first meanwhile the others gathered in main room. They all sat together on the comfy rug near the Christmas tree and Fireplace. Ramirez played the guitar and the others sing some Christmas Songs.<p>

"Hey, where are Gaz and Price?" Roach asked, they had sung four songs, Truck and Frost had finished their dishes, but Gaz and Price hadn't join with them in main room.

Suddenly, someone knocked the front door.

"What? Who's that?" Grinch frowned.

"I'll open it…" Roach stood up and walked to the door. He peeked from the window to see who was outside. When saw who was standing there, he turned to his friend with his cute smile.

"What is it Roach?" Ghost was curious.

"You will see!" Roach put his hand on the knob. "Ta-daa!" and he opened it widely. Cold wind blew in, made everyone inside shivered.

However, they were surprised and forgot about how cold the wind was.

"Gentlemen! Please, welcome…Santa Claus!" Gaz announced lively. He wore Santa Hat and held a candle. No camera at that time.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas, soldier!"

"Price? Hahaha!" Sandman laughed.

"Woohoo! Santa is here!" Roach yelled in joy.

"Ho ho! However, I don't bring you present..." Price who was in Santa costume opened his Santa sack. As a result, they growled.

"Hoho! But…I bet you guys will like this!" Price showed Gaz's video camera.

"You'll give it to us? Did you say you don't have present?" Foley tilted his head.

"No…I won't give it! Now…all of you…one by one…speak in front of camera!"

* * *

><p><em>Josh Groban-I'll Be Home For Christmas<em>

"This is Sgt. Gary Sanderson, I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas, to my dad, mom, and beloved little sister, Bella. I'm sorry I can't help to decorate our home for this Christmas. I promise I'll do it next year, see you…"

"Merry Christmas to you all and special hugs and kisses to my beautiful girlfriend, Tatiana. I miss the moment where we have dinner together in Christmas Eve, but don't worry. I'm all right here, with love…Simon, bye…"

"So this is Christmas again and I can't be home. Honey, how's our son? Hug and kiss him for me, ok? Merry Christmas to you all…I love you. Greg out…"

_I'm dreaming tonight of a place I love_

_Even more than I usually do_

_And although I know_

_It's a long road back, I promise you…_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can count on me_

_ Please have snow and mistletoe_

_And presents on the tree_

_Christmas Eve will find you_

_Where the love light gleams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams_

"Hi, this is Griggs, Merry Christmas to you guys! Mom, dad…your troublemaker won't be home this Christmas. See you,"

"Feliz Navidad from James Ramirez, wish peace and joy are with you, my family. Oh, Jenny….don't open my Christmas gift, ok? Hugs and kisses for you and our mom and dad, bye!"

"Wishing you a Merry Christmas, especially to my beloved wife in San Diego. Take care of our baby. I'm sorry, perhaps I won't be there when you give birth our first child. God bless you. Derek out,"

"This is Foley, I wanna wish you Merry Christmas especially for my daughter Felicia. I miss you, baby. Daddy couldn't lift you to put the star on the top of tree this Christmas. See you soon…"

"This is Jake Dunn. Merry Christmas special to my mom, the only family that I have. Sorry I can't be home this year. Take care yourself, mom…! I love you so much…"

_Christmas Eve will find me_

_Where the love light gleams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams_

"Merry Christmas from MacTavish! My family, my friends, and my beloved fiancée in Scotland... I promise I'll come home soon to see you all and marry my fiancée…see you…"

"Hi, mom and dad! Sorry, I can't help you in our cake shop… I bet this Christmas you are busy of costumers' order and I wasn't there to help. Don't worry…I helped my friends here. Merry Christmas to you all, your son, Paul Jackson,"

"I miss to join the Christmas Eve choir. You lost one bass voice, haha. Merry Christmas to you all from Michael…see ya!"

"Hello, this is Bruce. Merry Christmas to my beloved wife, Linda, and my girls, Haley and Darla. Honey, hug and kiss them for me, ok? I'm sorry daddy can't sit on my seat in Christmas Eve dinner…I'll see you soon, bye!"

"Hi, this is John the Santa. I know you all will laugh when see me in this costume. But, I promise I'll be home for next Christmas and be a Santa for my wife and children. I miss to see my children's face when opened the presents under the Christmas tree. Merry Christmas, God bless you… bye…"

_If only in my dreams…_

"This is Galentine. I miss London and have dinner with my wife and my girl. Josephine, this year was my turn to put the star on the top of our Christmas tree, wasn't it? Daddy apologize couldn't be home to do that. Ask your mom to lift you and put that star for daddy, all right? I'll see you soon, love you!"

_Merry Christmas…_

_-The End-  
><em>


End file.
